Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5555583-20131101181015
Shinuś, dla ciebie to będzie po prostu kolejny kon - no może z tą jedną różnicą, że teraz BĘDZIESZ MUSIAŁA *XD* odebrać z dworca jakąś nawiedzoną dziewuchę, po której grom wie czego się spodziewać, a później weź się z takim zjawiskiem męcz przez 24 h - ale nie dla mnie. Sama z siebie nigdy bym nie pojechała. Czyli jadę tak jakby dzięki tobie *przez ciebie XD* Dla mnie - tej mnie, która nigdy nie była na nocowanej wycieczce klasowej, na żadnej dalszej, na żadnym obozie *taka hime-oujou-sama jak ja robiąca w krzaki i pod jakimś namiotem bez bieżącej ciepłej wody, bitch please -,-*, która sama nie była dalej od domu jak w miejscu, w którym mieszka na czas studiów , nawet dalej na południe nie była, a najdalej od domu pojechała do Władysławowa, oczywiście za granicą nie była, pociągiem nie jechała - dla tej mnie to zakrawa na... przygodę życia? Tyle nowych levków wtajemniczenia jak po expieniu przez 2 nocki. Teraz bym skłamała jeśli bym prawiła (niczym w tanich filmach) jak to ja nie chcę nic nikomu udowadniać, liczę się ja bla bla... Tak, chcę innym udowodnić, że dam radę, ale przede wszystkim chcę to zrobić dla siebie. Za jakieś 2, 3 lata chciałabym polecieć do Japonii, a skoro nie mogę sobie poradzić z pojechaniem gdzieś w obrębie swojego kraju, z moim językiem gdzie jeszcze ktoś na mnie czeka, to by znaczyło, że nigdy nie odwiedzę Japonii i nie spełnię swojego marzenia. Bo tam będę sama w obcym kraju, tak daleko. To jest absolutnie nie do przyjęcia i totalnie niewybaczalne. Poza tym jest jeszcze jedna kwestia... No to się teraz zawstydzę troszkę ^///^ Bo... eee.. no... Kurczę >.< No bo teraz tak sobie gadamy, ale - pomijając tragiczne wypadki - za jakieś pół roku, rok może się nam urwać kontakt :< Więc... *tu już się na serio zawstydziła*... to może brzmieć jak z jakiegoś filmu, ale już taka jestem... Eeee... Chcesz ciacho? ^^ No dobra, dobra, już mówię... To może być dla mnie jedyna okazja, żeby zobaczyć kono me ni... soshite (nie)normalnie z kimś szczerze porozmawiać w 3Deku... Znaczy się... bo ja mam problemy z konwersowaniem i w ogóle z innymi... No i nie wybaczyłabym sobie chyba, gdybym straciła taką szansę... Dobra... *wielokropki daisuki, jak tak patrzę to zawsze je wtryniam* Jest jeszcze jedno... Bo chcę *nie wiem jak to nazwać nawet, aby oddać o co mi chodzi XD* poddać cię tak jakby próbie i dowieść, że ja wszystko muszę rozwalić, że potem nie będziemy mogły normalnie gadać, bo będziemy miały wzajemne wkurwy. To taka samodestruktywna droga myślenia. Już tylko tydzień, już czuję DAT emocje, a noc przed tak bardzo Bakagami XD Bo tyle zmartwień, pt. A co będzie, jak wrócę za późno, bo zabujam i będę nocować z bezdomnymi na Centralnym O_O Wiesz, nie jestem takim zamożnym burżujem, żeby sobie za ok. 150 zł robić wycieczki krajoznawcze pociągiem w to i z powrotem, więc gdybym już dotarła na miejsce, a ty miałabyś czelność *i odwagę* mnie wystawić, to bym się nie wracała, tylko DORWAŁABYM CIĘ na tym konie i zrobiła 4 pory roku średniowiecza z całym jestestwem *dark aura* Poza tym hmmm ✴~~✿~★~♥ pamiętaj, że wiem, gdzie mieszkasz~~, dla mnie wziąć pierwszy lepszy autobus i przyjechać do ciebie kochana na ragu to mały ból dupy w porównaniu do piekła jakie bym ci zgotowała ♥~★~✿~~✴ *powiedziała to z szerokim uśmiechem z rączkami za plecami w loli pozie ^^* Shinu, zamieniasz się z Majdorimę XD Ty chyba nie widziałaś jaki ludzie mają trądzik. Ja też mam jakieś tam kropki i coś większego czasem, ale to nic w porównaniu do niektórych, moja mama miała okropny i nadal ma, mały - ale ma. Ładnie wyglądasz w SD haloweenowym imagu *-* Mnie po takim czymś zeżarłoby uczulenie :< Ja się nie wypowiadam na temat swego wyglądu, jedyne co mówię, że mam ładne to oczywiście włosy ;3 No i nie umiem przyjmować komplementów *emo corner* Nawet fobia do mnie pasuje? XD No weź sobie wyobraź Maduś obgryzającą brudne paznokcie *bitch please* A co do związków, to nie jest temat na tablicę, ale kiedyś ci powiem, dlaczego ich unikam. Dlaczego unikam związków w ogóle ze wszystkim już mówiłam. Jak coś wiąże serce i duszę, to strata bardziej boli. Nie ma więzi, nie ma ryzyka, nie ma bólu. Po co lubić jakieś drzewo, i tak je wytną. Po co kochać kota, i tak kiedyś nie wróci do domu, po co komuś ufać, i tak zawiedzie itd… *biedny Sei-chan musiałby to obejść jedną ze swych epickich strategii – pytanie, czy by mu się chciało i czy byłabym tego warta * Ja jestem tajemnicza sama dla siebie XD ”Kluczyk do mego serducha” zarażam cię swoimi kwestiami XD Btw. W szkole twierdzą, że mam śmieszny/specyficzny sposób wypowiadania się i dat słówka/wyrażenia, które wtrącam o-o Czyli ja mam kluczyk? ;3 Ale się teraz o mnie nie martw, może tamten oszołom o mnie zapomni, albo coś… Teraz się martw o Devv, bo na to możesz wpłynąć, a u mnie nie. Poradzę sobie. Chyba… o-o Shinuś, ja wiem, że ty masz swoje akcje i schizy, odpały… Ale jak przyjdzie co do czego, to stajesz się poważna albo żeby kogoś wesprzeć, albo pojechać w sposób umiejętny. A i powygłupiać się potrafisz i potrafisz wejść w 2D mode^^ Znaczy na początku mnie wkurzało, kiedy kazałaś klękać ludziom na kolana na czacie i mówiłaś, że jesteś panem i władcą. Tak sobie myślałam, że jesteś malutka na co dzień i się chcesz dowartościować przez neta. Wiem, że to było w żartach, ale nie lubię takich rzeczy po prostu. Ale teraz sobie myślę, że to może mieć jakieś odbicie z reala, trudno mi tak pisemnie wyrazić… Taki rodzaj zagubienia? Ja też się czasem gubię…Wiem, że nie jesteś taka, że patrzysz na wszystkich ludzi z góry i uważasz się za nie wiadomo kogo <3 Ale wiadomo, że trzeba się postawić, bo inaczej wejdą ci na głowę i będą z ciebie targać D: Poza tym jesteś dobra i miła. To strata innych, że wolą cię obgadać i zahejcić zamiast tego doświadczyć. Ja zawsze byłam zdania, że nie dla psa kiełbasa XD NIE.WSADZAJ. JUŻ. TEGO. W. SIEBIE. *tula* Mogę nie wypominać, ale gryzie mnie to XD Bo ja mam słabość do tych, którzy są pokrzywdzeni, dat instynkt, a ten tak płakał, tak cisnął przeciwko Ahosowi, potem zaliczył parkiet… Jeszcze bidaczysko prześladowane przez fangirle. Poza tym odnośnie do moich ulubionych typów bohatera czyli: badassów, antagonistów i wspomnianych nieukojonych w wewnętrznym bólu XD jest jeszcze jeden typ. Dlatego lubię m.in. Kakao, Kotarou, np. lubiłam takiego Laviego :p Lubię takich sparklujących, wesołych luzaków, bo czuję, że tego brakuje we mnie XD Ale przede wszystkim zawsze lubiłam interesujące postacie z charakterkiem. Nuda mnie zabija. Już ja bym tam w KnB 2D narzekała na nudę i bym namierzywszy coś intrygującego smirkowała z „Omoshiroi~~” Mogłabym omówić strategię meczu, lubię takie plany bitwy, ale czasem to by było: S: Chcesz znać strategię? M: Hmm… Niekoniecznie. Wtedy to nie będzie w ogóle interesujące :< Zaskocz mnie po prostu^^~<3 Ucięte, bo bym zakrwawiła biurko >/////////////////////<, a nie chcę wyjść przed tobą na cukierkową beznadziejną romantyczkę *którą jestem* Wiesz *krzyżuje rąsie* czasem lepiej zostawić niektóre rzeczy wyobraźni… i wiedzieć, kiedy przerwać, aby druga strona czekała w napięciu na kontynuację^.^ Matko O///O Czy jest sens zabraniać ci robić mi prezenty? Bo to jest nie fair >.< Ja nie mogę ci dać żadnych fajnych rzeczy, tak bym chciała, a nie umiem… DAT mentalność Japończyka, że chcesz się odwdzięczyć… Ja ci wysłałam jakąś dupną kartkę tylko, a ty emujesz, że nie umiesz układać życzeń. Nie zasłużyłam *tula* Chyba pobiję nowy rekord litanii XD No~ Hanamiya jest ładny – ja lubię jak tak chłopak ma TROCHĘ dłuższe włosy tak poza tym *ale ich brak u Seia mi akurat nie przeszkadza <3, nande darou?* W ogóle to Hanamiya i Himuro mają typowo szare oczy, moje niby są szare, ale tak bardziej niż u nich wpadają w niebieski, aż sama się dziwię jak na tamtych zdjęciach to się wyolbrzymiło… No taki szaroniebieski pewnie by to był w anime + takie jak to w Karnevalu mają ciemnożółte cuś, takie słoneczko~~ Toż Hana też był w tych symulacjach XD On wygląda na takiego, co to by za wiele nie zwlekał XDDDD Już by cię tam polizał po meczu po uprzednim wywaleniu reszty drużyny z szatni *kapitan* Ja tam nie ogarniam KD, co to za szkoła, co to za mundurki… Nie wiem, czy to co widziałam w necie to oficjalne, czy fanartsowe fanaberie. Jakoś nie mogę się jeszcze do tego przyzwyczaić, w sensie do tych akcji i wybuchów XD 1 sezon był taki bardziej przytulniacko kameralny z dobrze wpasowanym Ostem, a tu w 2 trochę przedramatyzowane w porównaniu do jedynki. Tęsknię za tamtą ścieżką dźwiękową :< Ale się przyzwyczaję pewnie jak zobaczę Akasha Nie lubię jak jest za szybko i za wolno, musi być w sam raz XD Mój dzień stał się dziś lepszy~~ I teraz spoiler z 236 chaptera Fujimaki-sensei dużo u mnie zyskał, bo WRESZCIE pojawiło się to, o czym właściwie pomyślałam gdzieś tam podczas meczu z Shuutoku. Nie będę kłamać, że nie wiem jak nad tym rozmyślałam. Po prostu przyszła mi do głowy myśl: „Jeśli Kuroś będzie tak wymiatał na boisku i stanie się tak ważnym wspomaganiem dla teammates i zagrożeniem dla przeciwników, to tylko magic of anime będzie go bronić przed zdemaskowaniem z cienia.”. Dlatego się nad tym zbytnio nie zatrzymywałam, toż to anime, tam są inne prawa, których nie muszę ci tu wykładać, ne? Choćby pierwsze wielkie prawo, że Bohater Taki Jak Ty z Tragiczną Przeszłością® kiedyś znajdzie swój harem i stanie się super star. Bo jak nie zwracać uwagi na takiego playera i przez publikę, toż to ten słynny uk… partner XD Kagamiego, dream duetu Seirin! To ten co kosi z nim KnS! Mój Seijuuś, ma mózg i nie zawahał się go użyć *^* Seirin powinien to przegrać i przeżyć mega totalnie epickie załamanie *O* ~<3 <3 <3 Taaak ;3 Bo ten mecz już trwa tak długo, że albo może zakończyć serię, albo może zostać urwany i porażkowy. A potem Kuro będzie emosował. No i oczywiście Kotarou wymiatał *^* Bo już mnie to zaczynało wkurzać, to wygląda od dłuższego czasu tak, jakby tytuł „Niekoronowanych” był na pokaz D: *a sobie Maduś zakłada na łeb koronkę i się przyrzuca czerwoną pelerynką z gronostajem* A Furi jakaż dedukcja! Jakiż epicki komentator akcji! Ale serio, dobrze mu idzie. Seirin to ciule, co oni sobie myśleli *bp*, że mają wyłączność na widzenie Kuro? Ciekawe jak to obejdą, bo wiadomo, że na koniec serii Seirin wygra. Może nie będzie tak jak powiedziałaś – chociaż powinno tak być – że będą grali w narodowej drużynie, ale na bank będzie to coś w stajlu: Zagrajmy razem w kosza!~~ I wszyscy epic cheerfulują, nawet mój Sei kwituje to uśmiechem *facepalm* Właśnie, ciągle wtryniam „mój”, pewnie bym w myślach w 2D też tak robiła… I by mi się kiedyś w emołszyn wypaplało O//////////////////O God… Już widzę ten uśmieszek Seia: „Mój?” ^^ *zapada się w pole buraczane* Iiiii~~ *O* Jaki kawaiiiiiii <3 *heartshot( ´-ω･)︻┻┳══━一 ♥~~* Taki chibiśny *U* Takiego to puciusiać♥, miziusiać♥, pieszczochować♥, tulać♥, głaskać♥ *p* Schować przed fangirlami, z-z-zabrać do domuuu~~ Karmić, czesać, kąpać się razem, spać… o_o” N-no może bez kąpania >///< *tula Shinusię za Chibi Seicia* To już ci chyba pokazywałam, ale to jest też śliczniusie, tu masz Murasa *ale Seicio jest kawaiiniejszy <3*: http://lohas.nicoseiga.jp/thumb/2607131i? Mam dużo KnS w wersji chibi zwierzaczków ^u^ Himuro po przemianie? Wróżek XD Fioletowa Shin coś sobie wmawia? Coście robili, że aż zafarbowałaś od męża?~~ ;3 To ostatnie pominę i nie skomentuję… Ale wiesz >u< ~~ Tak się składa~~ Że całkiem przypadkiem *ja mam rączki tutaj, jak niewinna ;p* mam BARDZO rzodkiewkowego i BARDZO BARDZO EPIC uchodzącego 100% Seia w DAT pozie <3 Na mym świętym dysku *U* Jest zassany XD Jest tam bezpieczny~~ >///////< ~ Btw: http://lohas.nicoseiga.jp/thumb/2516126i?